


Porque no te faltes el sonido del mar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sabes...” Kei continuó, sin detener de mirar la concha en su mano. “se dice que, si restas una concha cerrada a tu oreja, puedes sentir el sonido del mar” el rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. “¿Es estúpido, ¿verdad?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Porque no te faltes el sonido del mar

**Porque no te faltes el sonido del mar**

Yabu y Kei estaban caminando por la playa desde más de una hora ya.

No tenían ninguna prisa de volver al hotel; Yabu no sabía dir cuanto tiempo había sido desde que los dos pasaron algún tiempo solos, y por eso quería pasar todos los momentos posibles con su novio.

No había sido siempre fácil continuar su relación sin obstáculos debidos a su trabajo, o a la falta de tiempo que podían pasar juntos.

Kota había siempre tenido gana de poder decir a Kei que quería ser con él cada vez que estaba lejos, pero no parecía saber encontrar el momento perfecto por decirlo.

Entonces, el menor se dobló, recogiendo una concha de la arena.

“¡Mira, Kota!” dijo, sonriendo a su novio. “¡Mira que hermosa es esta concha!”

Kota miró en la mano del menor, encantado para su facultad de excitarse por las cosas más pequeña.

“Sabes...” Kei continuó, sin detener de mirar la concha en su mano. “se dice que, si restas una concha cerrada a tu oreja, puedes sentir el sonido del mar” el rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. “¿Es estúpido, ¿verdad?”

Kota sonrió, prendiendo la concha y llevándola a su oreja, cerrando los ojos con expresión feliz.

“No creo que sea estúpido” dijo, prendiendo el menor por su mano y cerrando la concha a su oreja. “Se siente por verdad el sonido del mar, Kei-chan.”

Inoo sonrió, excitado, sonriendo a su novio y cabeceando.

“¡Por verdad!” exclamó, y después suspiró de satisfacción. “Soy feliz de poder ser aquí contigo, Kota. Me faltaban mucho estos momentos juntos. No tenemos éxito de ver nos y...” se mordió un labio, antes de continuar. “Y me faltas, Kota. Me faltas mucho.” dijo, doblando su cabeza.

Kota se apenó un poco, antes de prender una vez más la mano del menor en la suya.

“Pero ahora somos aquí, ¿no? Y esto es lo que es importante para mí. Que ahora yo soy aquí contigo, que tenemos estos momentos para recordar nos que...” se fue rojo por la vergüenza, antes de continuar. “Que nos amamos” concluyó, abrazándolo y besando su frente, suavemente. “Te quiero, Kei.”

“Yo te quiero también, Kota” dijo Inoo, dejándose apretar entre los brazos de su novio.

Ellos permanecieron todavía en la playa, abrazándose y escuchando de vez en cuando el sonido del mar en la concha.

Por ambos, era el sonido más hermoso que nunca habían oído.


End file.
